Fiesta de fin de año
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Verción EG. Discord lleba saliendo un tiempo con Fluttershy, por lo que ella deside presentarlo como su novio oficial, el día de fin de año. Pero no tomo en cuenta, que todo lo que rodea a Discord, se transforma en un completo caos. Historía de humor


Era el último día del año, y como es costumbre, muchos ciudadanos pasarían la despedida de fin de año, con sus seres queridos.

En Canterlot High, Discord, un estudiante un poco rebelde, empezó a salir con Fluttershy, hace 2 meses. Fluttershy, había terminado con Big Mac, hace 4 meses.

Fluttershy, quería hacer oficial que estaba de novia con Discord, por lo que le pidió que en la fiesta de despedida del año, pasara en casa de ella debido a que todos los años organizaban una gran fiesta, junto a sus padres, así tendría la oportunidad de presentarles formalmente. Discord, había aceptado, Pero había un pequeño problema él, no tenía ropa formal. Rarity, como elemento de la generosidad y buena amiga de Fluttershy, había aceptado hacerle un traje, de lo más formal, para esta fiesta. Pero estaría el último día, antes de la fiesta.

Discord había ido temprano a la Boutique, debido que Rarity le Había prometido que estaría a las 5 PM. ese día, y le enseñaría algunos consejos para su cita con Fluttershy. Golpeo la puerta, saludo a Rarity y paso. Caminaron hasta su taller de costura.

-Rarity, ¿Y Sweetie Belle y tus padres?

-Salieron de compras temprano, hace unos minutos antes de que tú llegaras.

-Entiendo.

Llegaron hasta el taller.

-Bueno Discord, Aquí esta tú traje-Dijo Rarity, mostrándole un traje, sobre una silla y detrás un Biombo.

Lo miro un momento.

-Qué esperas póntelo-Replico Rarity.

Discord nunca se Había puesto un traje en su vida, y no sabía cómo se usaba. Pero accedió, se puso detrás de las cortinas del Biombo y empezó a desvestirse y se empezó a ponerse el traje. Rarity le iba pasando cada parte del traje. Discord tardaba.

-Puedes darte prisa, estoy esperando a Photo Finish, el puede llegar en cualquier momento, y no quiero que me vea con el novio semidesnudo de mi amiga.

-Hago lo que puedo.

-¿No me digas que no sabes ponerte un traje?

Discord No respondió.

Golpearon la puerta. Rarity miro la puerta y escucho como se rompía una tela. Se asustó, y miro detrás de los Biombos para verificar.

-No, no, no, ese no me gusta, ese no es el agujero correcto- Discord se había puesto el pantalón al revés.

-Perdón, es mi primera vez.

-Sí, se nota- lo ayudo a ponerse bien el pantalón- tienes mucho que aprender, pero no te preocupes te enseñare todo lo que sé, y cuando termine serás el mejor en esto- salió junto con Discord, sin camisa, con el cinturón desabrochado, con un solo zapato y el saco semi prendido-Ahora veamos quien es mi visita.

Abrió la puerta, viendo que era Fluttershy que estaba muy sonrojada. Discord la vio, más sonrojado aún. Ella salió corriendo de la puerta. Discord corrió tras de ella.

-Fluttershy, espera es un mal entendido- gritaba Discord.

-¡No Quiero volver a verte nunca!.

-Discord, no dañes la ropa- Gritaba Rarity, detrás de Discord.

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina, y Fluttershy choco con Big Mac. Big Mac, vio a un Discord, semidesnudo y persiguiendo a Flutteshy. Discord se detuvo.

-Hijo de…-Grito Big.

Discord, corrió por donde vino. Biendo que Big Mac, lo perseguía gritando "te voy a matar". Detrás, Fluttershy gritaba, "no lo mates", a su lado Rarity gritaba "Quítate la ropa". Pasaron corriendo junto a la la pequeña tienda de Applejack. Ella estaba viendo manzanas, y vio la escena.

-¡Applejack, detén a tú hermano va a matar a Discord!-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡QUE!-salió detrás de sus amigas- ¡Big Mac, Detente!

Corrieron, detrás de Discord. Y Pasaron junto a Caramel. Caramel, estaba montado a caballo junto a 5 amigos que también iban en caballo. Él, estaba deprimido porque Applejack no lo quería. Vio pasar la escena. Él quería hablar con Applejack a toda costa, y pedirle una oportunidad. Cuando vio que pasaba Applejack corriendo, Sin pensarlo 2 veces grito.

-¡Rápido chicos síganme!-galopo con sus compañeros detrás de Applejack.

En la ciudad, Flash estaba en su auto con Sunset Shimer, (Que últimamente se volvieron grandes amigos) Saorin, y 3 amigos más, en el asiento de atras. Había detenido su auto en un semáforo cuando vio que paso corriendo Discord, y detrás el resto. Discord, no había seguido la advertencia que le había dicho hace poco tiempo de "alejarse de Twilight", y eso lo hacía tener un gran odio hacía él, así que acelero detrás de los caballos y gritando "eres un maldito Discord".

Una patrulla vio que Flash Había cruzado en rojo y empezó la persecución.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme a la biblioteca directora Celestía- Dijo Twilight, que estaban en su auto, y llevaba a su "mejor estudiante" del museo a la biblioteca.

-De nada Twilight-dijo muy complacida Celestia.

Vieron a Discord.

-¿Discord?- preguntaron al unísono las 2.

Luego vieron, el resto de los que lo perseguían, quedaron con la boca abierta, las 2. El semáforo cambio y Celestia piso a fondo el acelerador, detrás de la última patrulla.

Un helicóptero de noticias sobrevolaba la ciudad y vio la escena. Siguió detrás al auto de Celestia.

Rainbow Dash, estaba entrenando, corriendo para mejorar su resistencia. Cuando vio la escena. De inmediato supo que Discord necesitaba ayuda, por lo que acelero, y con movimientos estilo Parkour, subió a los edificios más cercanos.

Rainbow Dash Saltaba de un edificio a otro y en el último edificio, sintió como subía la adrenalina y salto al helicóptero en el último segundo agarrándose de las patas del helicóptero. Haciendo que este último se desequilibrara un poco.

Pinkie Pie, salía del zoológico con una gorra y una pequeña bandera, que decían "Zoológico Central" y comiendo un algodón de azúcar. Estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando el semáforo de enfrente cambio a rojo y se detuvo. Un pequeño niño que pasaba por allí la vio, y observo que no pasaba ningún auto por la calle.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Por qué no cruza si no viene nadie?- pregunto el pequeño niño.

-Porque hay que cumplir las reglas,-dijo Pinkie amablemente- además nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede ser perseguido por una turba furiosa.

En ese momento pasa Discord, perseguido por una turba furiosa.

Pinkie salto y grito:

-¡Alguien está siendo perseguido por una turba furiosa! ¡Debo salvarlo!

Entonces Pinkie corre hacia el zoológico y sube al lomo del elefante que paseaba a los niños.

-¡Síganme amigos animales!-grito Pinkie.

Y todos los animales, que eran usados para el paseo de personas, la suiguieron.

Discord, cansado cambio de dirección y salto una pared al estilo Parkour, cayendo en el patio de la casa del otro lado.

"bueno, eso debe detenerlo" Pensó Discord.

Volteo hacia atrás y vio como Big Mac atravesaba la pared de concreto. Se asustó tanto que siguió corriendo y saltando las paredes.

* * *

Sonaba el despertador de Luna. Lo apago y camino Hacia la ventana de su habitación que daba a su patio trasero.

-¿Cómo estará la tarde? Por alguna razon siempre me siento más cansada despues de dormir la siesta-se preguntó mientras bostezaba.

Abrió la cortina, viendo como un Discord semidesnudo saltaba la pared del lado izquierdo de su jardín, gritando. Luego vio como Big Mac, atravesaba la pared de concreto y gritaba, "no te vas a escapar". Detrás Fluttershy "no lo mates"; Applejack "Ustedes 2, deténganse" Rarity "quítate la ropa". Detrás Caramel "Applejack, detente quiero hablar contigo" y sus amigos que gritaban cosas inentendibles. El auto de Flash rompió aún más la pared, mientras él y sus amigos gritaba "Maten a Discord" Sunset Shimer Gritaba a la policía "por favor deténganlo" la policía por el megáfono gritaba "detenga el auto ahora mismo" detrás Celestia y Twilight Gritaban al unísono "Debe ser un mal entendido" el periodista del Helicóptero pasaba bajo, rompiendo lo que quedaba de la pared mientras se escuchaba "Los vándalos ahora están rompiendo propiedad ajena, seguiremos informando" y Rainbow Dash gritaba "Asombroso" y a Pinkie Pie, montada en un elefante, dirigiendo una estampida. Dejando a su paso, todo el jardín de Luna, destrozado. Acababa de ver el caos pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Sí, iré a dormir una hora más-y cerro la cortina.

* * *

Discord, estaba ya cansado de tanto correr por la ciudad, pensó que era su fin. Hasta que vio el "Sugarcube Corner" frente de él. Entonces acelero el paso, con su último aliento corrió hasta el único lugar seguro que le quedaba, debido a que había trabajado allí desde hace 1 mes.

Discord llego al Sugarcube Corner, y entro dentro cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y poniendo el letrero de cerrado. Se alejó y cerró fuerte los ojos.

Big Mac vio el letrero y se detuvo, y fue chocado por todo los demás que venían detrás. Quedaron pegados como calcomanías a la ventana de la puerta.

Discord abrió los ojos y suspiro de alivio. Dio la vuelta y vio que el señor Cake estaba parado detrás de él. Miro la puerta con todos pegados y volvió a mirarlo.

-Discord-dijo el señor Cake- ¿Tienes algo para decirme?

Discord volteo y vio la puerta, miro al suelo un segundo y volvió a mirar al Sr. Cake.

-El qué allá echo esa puerta merece que el infierno le dé un aumento.

Cuando pudieron salir de la ventana, y hablar un poco, el Sr. Cake pregunto a cada uno. ¿Por qué perseguían a Discord? Mientras Discord, hablaba y aclaraba las cosas con Fluttershy. Primero pregunto a Rarity.

-Había hecho su traje y no quería que lo arruinara-respondió Rarity.

-Bien, y tu Pinky ¿Por qué perseguías a Discord?

-Todos lo Hacían, yo solo quería ser popular.

-Bueno es un poco ilógico, pero me lo dijo Pinkie, así que no importa.

Hasta que el señor Cake pudo terminar de preguntar a cada uno. Hablo con la policía y las autoridades presentes. Al final fue a hablar con Discord, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas dentro del Sugarcube corner, tomando una pequeña tasa de chocolate junto a Pinkie Pie, que se había quedado para verificar que él estuviera bien. Además de que ella también trabajaba medio tiempo en el "Sugarcube Corner".

Discord estaba sentado en la mesa con Pinky. En la mesa se podía ver una gran cantidad de postres, tartas, Cupcakes, etc. Tomo una botella roja que estaba sobre la mesa y vio la etiqueta, que decía: Salsa picante.

"¿Porque diablos hay salsa picante encima de la mesa de postres?"

Dejo la botella en la mesa y comió un Cupcake.

-Me gusta cuando comes Discord-dijo Pinky, que estaba sentado frente a él.

Pinky tomo la salsa picante y puso mucha salsa picante en un Cupcake y se lo comió.

-Pienso que nos vemos muy lindos cuando comemos juntos. Porque eres muy lindo Discord-dijo Pïnky con tono seductor.

"¡Dios mío!, esta chica está loca, y piensa que soy lindo"se dijo para sí Discord.

-Discord, ¿Puedo hablar en privado contigo un minuto?

Discord salto a los brazos del señor Cake

-¡Ho My God! Si, puede hablar conmigo todo el tiempo que quiera- Discord se puso de pie, y dijo a gran voz-Todos deben irse ahora, sobre todo tú Pinkie, que debo hablar con el señor Cake.

Nadie se movió. A lo que Pinkie agrego.

-¿Enserio creíste que caería con eso?

-Tenía la esperanza de que sí.

-Bien, vamos a la cocina-contesto el señor Cake arrastrando a Discord.

Fueron a la cocina, mientras Pinkie los observaba.

-Discord, sobre lo de esta mañana…

-Lo sé, pero solo fue un accidente.

-Discord, los accidentes por lo general, casi no te matan. Bueno, puedes contarme tu versión de los hechos.

Discord comenzó a contar, desde que empezó a salir con Fluttershy, empezó a estar más cercas de Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie (Que, según Discord, lo deseaba en secreto, pero no podía culparla él era terriblemente sexy) Sunshet Shimmer y Twilight. De las advertencias de Flash de que no se acercara a Twilight. Y todo lo demás.

-Bueno, y esa es la historia-termino Discord.

-Entonces todo esto fe un mal entendido por un traje, pero no entiendo ¿Porque tuviste que correr por media ciudad semidesnudo, en vez de encerrarte en casa de Rarity, y aclarar todas las cosas en ese lugar?

Discord se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Porque soy estúpido. En fin, ahora ya no tengo un traje para usar esta noche.

\- De eso No te preocupes Discord, yo te prestare el traje que yo tenía cuando me case.

El señor Cake se asentó durante unos minutos, y volvió trayendo un traje colgado sobre un perchero. Discord agarro el perchero, y vio el traje. Lo acerco un poco a su rostro.

-Huele a traje usado, de una persona que perdió sus sueños de juventud, y está casado con una mujer que lo odia profundamente en secreto.

El señor Cake lo miro un momento.

-Discord, ¿Acaso escuchas todo lo que estás diciendo?

-Ho dios mío ¡NO!, si lo hiciera tendría que golpearme a mí mismo hasta dejarme inconsciente. Bueno, con eso queda solucionado el problema del traje.

-Bueno Discord, puedes tener el día libre hoy, ademas dentro de poco bamos a cerrar.

Discord se dio media vuelta para retirarse, antes de ser llamado por el señor Cake nuevamente el volteo.

-Discord, cuando fui a buscar el traje Pinkie me pidió para poder hablar contigo un minuto.

-Digale que estoy ahorrando tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para perder mí tiempo.

-Discord, soy tu jefe y te ordeno que te quedes. Así que quédate aquí, y yo llamare a Pinkie.

Discord de mala gana, acepto. Siempre le tubo una especie de temor a Pinkie Pie desde que la conocio. Espero hasta que llegara Pinkie Pie.

-Hola Discord-dijo Pinkie Pie, tímidamente- escucha… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Eso depende, ¿Hablaremos de cosas sexis o de cosas que dan miedo?

Pinkie rio timidamente, ante eso.

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas, por lo que dije: de que eras muy lindo, y esas cosas.

-Está bien Pinkie, acepto tus disculpas. ¿Hay otra cosa que deseas hablar?

-Bueno, en realidad sí.

* * *

El señor Cake esperaba en la salida de la cocina. 5 Minutos después Pinke Pie salió feliz diciendo

-Gracias Discord, te veré en la fiesta…

Luego salió Discord.

-Ves no fue tan malo ¿Verdad?-dijo alegremente el señor Cake

-Si, sí fue malo, muy malo-contesto Discord.

-Entonces Discord, pronto será la hora, ¿vas a ponerte el traje?

-Sí.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño, si así lo deseas.

-Gracias.

Luego de que Discord se cambió de ropa, bajo. Los pantalones l quedaban muy largos, al igual que el saco. Los señores Cake lo miraron. La señora Cake hizo una mueca antes de explotar en carcajadas.

-Eso significa que no puedo confiar en este traje. Maldición tendre que confiar en mi encanto y buena apariencia. Si todo lo demas falla, todabía tengo un traje que huele a usado y algo en mi refrigerador.

-Bueno Discord, yo creo que te ves bien-dijo El Señor Cake.

-Bueno, debo irme o llegare tarde.

-Recuerda Duscord, no uses malas palabras cuando estes frente a gente importante-dijo el señor Cake.

-Y los que no tienen importancía.

-Bueno, a quien carajo le importa lo que pienses.

-Gracias por el consejo señor Cake.

Discord salio des SugarCube corner, mientras la señora Cake le gritaba.

-Recuerda mirar a ambos lados antes de crusar la calle.

-No se preocupe señora Cake, siempre llebo una carta de suicidio en mi bolsillo, para que cuando me atropellen crean que me suicide y no quedar como un pendejo que no sabía crusar la calle.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Discord se presentó en la casa de Fluttershy. Golpeo la puerta y lo atendió Fluttershy.

-Me alegro que hayas venido Discord.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Fluttershy fue a buscar a sus padres, mientras Discord veía quien estaba en la fiesta. Estaban Rainbow Dash, sus padres, Twilight con su hermano mayor y Flash Sentry, Pinkie con sus hermanas, Rarity junto a Sweetie Belle y sus padres, Applejack con sus hermanos y la abuela Smith, Scootaloo y 5 personas más que él no conocía. Todos miraron a Discord. Hasta que Rainbow Dash fue a saludarlo.

-Hola Discord, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y…

-Escucha, como Fluttershy va a presentarte hoy a sus padres, te seré sincera, no sé qué te vio pues eres grosero, demasiado directo, crudo y muchas otras cosas más. Y ella es todo lo contrario a ti. Como a Fluttershy yo la conozco desde hace mucho, vengo a advertirte que si te portas mal, te las veras conmigo, y ¿Sabes lo que yo hago a los novios de mi amiga que se portan mal?-dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Rapido Discord piensa, ¿Que haría batman?"

-No lo sé, pero espero que involucre trajes de látex, cadenas y látigo.

Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de golpear a Discord, y en ese momento Fluttershy regreso y pidió que la acompañara.

-Bueno-dijo Discord, a Rainbow Dash- volveremos pronto, y si no, culpa a los duendecillos del tiempo.

Rainbow Dash se dio vuelta, y dijo por lo bajo "Idiota".

-¿Qué tal la fiesta Discord?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Aburrida como el infierno. Probablemente hubiera sido más divertido si me quedaba en el jardín y veía como crecía la hierba. Hasta donde sé, esa también es una opción.

-Ho vamos, no será tan malo. Además, tú viniste a conocer a mis padres.

Llegaron, hasta donde los esperaban los padres de Fluttershy. La madre, tenía una particular belleza y sonreía a medida que se acercaban. El padre, en todo momento miraba a Discord con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Mamá, papá, él es Discord, mi novio.

Discord saludo cordialmente a la madre de Fluttershy. Y luego miro al padre, que miraba que el pantalón del traje era bastante largo.

-Hola suegro,-dijo Discord moviendo su mano en frente de él- mis ojos están aquí.

El padre de Fluttershy lo miro severamente, y dijo

-Encantado, señor Discord- y le tendió la mano.

Discord tendió su mano y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

Luego de una corta charla, en que interrogaron con todas las tipicas preguntas que unos suegros podrian hacerte, dejaron a Discord para que este el resto de la fiesta con Fluttershy.

-Y Bien, ¿qué tal te parecieron mis padres?

-Bien, tu madre me callo bien, y tu padre…bueno lo evitare como si fuera la peste, y todo estará bien.

* * *

Pasaron el resto dela velada juntos, hablando con la mayoría de todos los invitados. Hasta que fue el brindis de fin de año. Al final todas las 6 amigas estaban reunidas intercambiando regalos.

Todos empezaron a dar regalos, y Twilight regalo a todos un libro. Cuando llego el turno de Discord él dijo.

-Gracias Twilight, fue un lindo detalle.

-Me alegro que te gustara Discord. Generalmente, La gente no quiere mis regalos.

-Pues consigue regalos mejores.

Pasaron el tiempo, hasta que la fiesta termino y casi todos se despidieron.

* * *

En la casa de Fluttershy, solo quedaron ella, sus padres y Rainbow Dash que se quedaba a dormir. Cuando fueron a dormir, Dashie pregunto.

-Fluttershy, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Dashie, ¿Cuál es?

-Se sincera, pero ¿Qué rayos le viste a ese tipo? Hace que todo lo que este a su alrededor sea un caos.

Fluttershy, miro al suelo un minuto mientras su rostro se coloreaba un poco de rosado.

-Bueno Dashie, solo digamos que él hace que mi corazón sea un caos.

* * *

_Dedicado a ...una gran lectora._


End file.
